


Too Much

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, kara has a sick day, kara needs to a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Sometimes, it's too much for Kara so she calls in a sick day
Kudos: 33





	Too Much

Kara palmed the nightstand until she found the alarm and snoozed it with to much force. Groaning, she cracked an eye open and saw that she was going to have to buy a new one.

She wasn’t in the mood to care about something so little.

The crushing in her chest was there, to unbearable to focus on anything else. It felt like she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. With the pain of being Supergirl added to the pain she’s been carrying since she was thirteen, she couldn’t put the facade up. Not today.

It was too much.

She's tired and all she wanted to do, was hide and run away from the world. Only for a day, just this once.

So that’s what she did. She called in sick, called Querl to tell him that Supergirl was taking a break for the day.

After reassuring Querl she was doing okay, she needed time for herself. He agreed that he would only call for emergencies. She even considered telling Alex what was going on, but she decided against it. She wanted to be alone.

Kara curled herself into a ball and let the tears go. She cried over her loss of Krypton, over Clark, and not being there to watch him grow.

Over being in the Phantom Zone for so long, over the dreams she had that had felt so real, she thought she would die.

She cried over the fights she endured with her friends, cried over losing Mon-El. Twice. 

She cried over losing Winn to the future, over watching Oliver pass away, over her friendship with Lena. She even cried over the new world that she hasn’t adapted to yet.

She cried over everything she had lost and everything she gained. She didn’t deserve to be happy, didn’t deserve to have people support her. Deserve the love from everyone.

She stayed in bed and listened to the voices that whispered every bad thing she did wrong. And every mistake she’ll make in the future.

A part of her knew she this was wrong, that she shouldn’t listen to this, that she should be talking to someone. But she didn’t have the strength and felt guilty to bring someone into this.

So she ignored everyone’s calls, ignored the voice messages, the texts. She wanted to be alone, and she was going to have it.

The only time she left the bed was to go to the bathroom, but most of the time, she spent the day curled up in bed. She was either sleeping or staring at the wall across from her.

She was going to have to face the music that was waiting for her, but for now, she stayed in her apartment, ignoring the world until she let out everything she held in for so long.

She only hoped that she would feel better tomorrow.


End file.
